The Media: Generational Conflicts
The Media: Generational Conflicts (新聞とラジオ ～新旧マスメディアの対立, shimbun to rajio ~shinkyuu masumedia no tairitsu) is a book that can be found in Trails of Cold Steel. Its author is Marcel Nielsen. Contents I imagine that if asked for the most famous example of mass media in Erebonia, most people would respond with the name 'Imperial Chronicle.' The Imperial Chronicle has been in publication for over a hundred years, and was originally read only by the wealthy and written to cater to the interests of the nobility. However, that stance has begun to show a remarkable change, the primary cause of this being the conflict between the two competing political factions which has been the subject of much discussion in recent years. The Reformist Faction, represented by the current chancellor, Giliath Osborne, has had by far the most impact in the Imperial capital, Heimdallr, where the Imperial Chronicle has its headquarters. As such, the paper has felt compelled to report on his reforms in a fairly positive light. However, as a large proportion of the paper's readership is located in the provinces where the Four Great Houses and the other nobles who they represent still hold the most influence, the Imperial Chronicle has been forced to cater to these people, as well, leading to its political alignment being quite inconsistent. In fact, there appear to be occasions where editions of the paper published in Heimdallr are slightly different to those published in the provinces. In the midst of all of this, Radio Trista, a station which broadcasts through orbal radio, has been able to gain significant popularity through its programs which are not tied down by such obligations. Established by former Imperial Chronicle reporters and ex-Reinford Company technicians, the station has been aiming to increase its popularity by getting orbal radios into the hands of pubs and beer halls across the country, and attracting listeners with music programs, news reporting, and live sports broadcasts. However, Trista Radio Station's rise in popularity has been a source of great displeasure to the Imperial Chronicle, and there have been reports of the paper blatantly attempting to put pressure on the station. One of these moves was the establishment of a new radio station, Imperial Chronicle Radio, through which the Imperial Chronicle can compete directly with the existing stations, Trista Radio Station and Roer Orbal Radio Station. Another step is the move towards introducing regulations against the 'monopolization of public orbal waves,' although there are fears that this would eventually lead to the censorship of news broadcasts by the Imperial government. At the very least, the Noble Faction does not seem opposed to censorship in principle. In light of all this, it seems all but assured that competition and conflict between old and new kinds of media will become all the more fierce in the years to come. I can only pray that this competition leads to change for the better and not for the worse. -M. Nielsen Category:Books Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books